


Sherly & Jay

by quinziggle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Highschool AU, demiromantic!Jade, for Jake- what a lad, genderbent, greyromantic!Sherlock, mycroft loves her umbrella to bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinziggle/pseuds/quinziggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't believe in love, however she soon finds herself battling an irrational attraction to her best friend, Jade...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherly & Jay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [live_and_let_live](https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_and_let_live/gifts).



One day she'd talk about it.  
One day she'd tell her.  
But obviously not today.  
She needed time to think.

* * *

In love with her best friend?   
What a pointless cliché.   
Sherlock wasn't even sure if she fully understood the concept of love.  
She wasn't sure if Jade understood it, either.

They were the two odd ones, the misfits.

The only reason they'd bonded was a mutual loathing of P.E, and a string of near perfect excuses for avoiding the dreaded subject.  
That had lead to Sherlock noticing Jade Moriarty in most of her classes.

The girl was a near genius in I.T and English, however when it came to Sherlock's best subjects, Maths and Chemistry, she was merely scraping by, although she miraculously got As and A*s on every report card. 

When teachers asked suspiciously if she'd somehow caused the interference with her grades, she simply widened her huge chocolate eyes and looked so devastated that most let her off feeling guilty for even suspecting her.  
Sherlock was fascinated.

They became close, and although neither used the term "friends", they regarded each other with respect and complete admiration.

But Sherlock was noticing more and more often how their relationship was changing.   
In fact, she'd noticed many people mistaking them for a couple. 

Jade had simply laughed when Sherlock informed her that their relationship had been mislabeled.  
"Let the normals think what they want to, Sherly. They don't do an awful lot of thinking, it's good they're trying at least!"

Sherlock had blushed to her roots and tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach.   
Blood rushing to the vital regions only, she told herself firmly. That doesn't mean anything. It's unimportant. 

* * *

Later on that evening, when she was trying to concentrate on her History homework, over the sound of her oh so beloved older sister practising her arpeggios in the room next door, she was still on her mind.   
Jade kept interrupting the constant, logical flow of Sherlock's thoughts in flashes of pale pink lips, catlike grins and cropped dark hair. 

After a while, she gave up on the work, flopping back onto her bed and kicking off her school shoes.  
Sherlock closed her eyes. 

"This is getting ridiculous," she muttered, running a hand through her hair.  
There was a snigger from the direction of the doorway.

"Sister dear, if you're talking to yourself again, it really must be," Sherlock sat up and opened her eyes to glare at her sister.  
"Mycroft, my business does not concern you. Kindly stay out of it."   
Mycroft began to reply, but she turned over and buried her face in her pillow. 

She really did have to do something about this irrational obsession.


End file.
